1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal collar assembly, and, more particularly, to an animal collar assembly including a reprogrammable processing circuit
2. Description of the Related Art
Stimulation devices are used for the modification of behavior of an animal. The stimulation device is often associated with a collar worn by the animal and is provided to improve the behavior of the animal. Some stimulation devices include twin electrodes that are positioned against the skin of an animal, which delivers an electrical stimulus to modify the behavior of the animal. The stimulus can also be in the form of a vibration, an audible noise or other sensory stimulation to gain the attention of the animal.
It is known to replace memory chips, such as programmable read only memories (PROM) in order to reprogram a device. Often integrated circuit sockets are utilized to allow the removable insertion of a PROM. Also it is known to reprogram a device by using a reprogrammable non-volatile memory and provide a data channel by which updated programming information is delivered to the non-volatile programmable memory. Reprogramming can be done by way of a computer interfacing the memory of a device by way of direct electrical connection, such as utilizing a BNC connection. It is known to provide data ports to allow access to programmable functions within a sealed electronic circuit assembly.
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus to accomplish a reprogramming of a sealed animal training collar.